


Pumpkin Patch

by jmtorres



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Gen, Memes, Vidlet, okay this is a spoiler but, rick astley - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: A silly little vidlet I made one Halloween





	Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetpackMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/gifts).



I made something that might, in some parlance, be called a vid, based on a certain SNL sketch entitled "Haunted Elevator."

<http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmt-SNL-pumpkinpatch.mp4> (right-click to download, thank you kindly) (link updated 9 March 2019)

Happy Halloween!


End file.
